inreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
That's What I Like
| sung_by = Uplift on Boy Band In Real Life}} "That's What I Like" is a song by American singer-songwriter Bruno Mars released on January 30, 2017 through Atlantic Records. The group Uplift from the 2017 reality competition series Boy Band covered the song, being the first to perform. In Real Life covered the song in many of their performances, including the Universal CityWalk, KiddNation, and Outlets at Anthem. Michael uses his Six Track rap in live performances. Lyrics 1: All Hey, hey, hey I got a condo in Manhattan Baby girl, what's hatnin'? (what’s hatnin’?) Lobster tail for dinner Julio serve that scampi (Julio!) You got it if you want it Got, got it if you want it Said you got it if you want it Take my wallet if you want it now Pre-Chorus Jump in the Cadillac, girl, let's put some miles on it Anything you want, just to put a smile on it You deserve it baby, you deserve it all And I'm gonna give it to you Chorus Gold jewelry shining so bright< Strawberry champagne on ice Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Talk by the fire at night Silk sheets and diamonds all white Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like 2: Michael Conor How come everyone wanna test me? Like I ain’t got a reason to be kill them Never keeping a hundred 'bouta keep a million Ain’t nobody was on now everyone be filling them We the best Real Life on the map now Head for a minute now they wonder what it’s at now Stand back 'cause we only attack now Better know that nothing’s holding me back now like Pre-Chorus Jump in the Cadillac, girl let's put some miles on it Anything you want, just to put a smile on it You deserve it baby, you deserve it all And I'm gonna give it to you Chorus Gold jewelry shining so bright Strawberry champagne on ice Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Talk by the fire at night Silk sheets and diamonds all white Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Bridge If you want a good time Well here I am baby, here I am baby Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me Tell me what's on your mind (what's on your mind ) 'Cause if you want it, girl come and get it All this is here for you Tell me, baby, tell me, tell me, baby What you tryna do Chorus Gold jewelry shining so bright Strawberry champagne on ice Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Talk by the fire at night Silk sheets and diamonds all white Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like Performances Uplift - That's What I Like - Boy Band In Real Life - That's What I Like - KiddNation References Category:Songs Category:Covers